A mobile device may include one or sensors and/or applications that are used to determine a geographic location of the mobile device. For example, the mobile device may determine a geographic location of the mobile device using a global positioning system (GPS) or a similar type of technology. In some cases, the mobile device may include a barometric pressure sensor that may be used to determine a barometric pressure of a geographic location of the mobile device. In these cases, the barometric pressure may be used to determine a height of the mobile device (e.g., relative to a known position, such as ground level, sea level, and/or the like).